


Set It Up

by pastelparchment



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelparchment/pseuds/pastelparchment
Summary: Menerima ajakan Subin untuk bermain truth or dare adalah awal dari bencana bagi Seungsik
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Set It Up

"Truth."

"Dih! Masa truth lagi!"

"Sumpah nggak seru banget lo, Kak. Ganti ganti!"

"Lo udah milih truth tiga kali berturut-turut ya, Sik. Yang lain kek!"

Rentetan kalimat protes bergiliran keluar dari mulut Chan, Hanse, dan Subin begitu Seungsik mengucapkan pilihannya. Seungsik mendesah malas. Mengambil opsi sebaliknya pada putaran ketujuh permainan _truth or dare_ mereka sore itu sama artinya dengan mencari malapetaka. Ia tahu betul kalau semakin banyak putaran permainan yang mereka lewati, maka tantangan yang diberikan juga akan semakin tidak masuk akal. Apalagi kombinasi lawan mainnya hari ini adalah tiga orang dengan otak (kelewat) kreatif yang selalu punya cara untuk membuat siapapun yang terlibat dalam permainan mereka menderita.

"Ya udah iya, gue ganti dare," ucap Seungsik akhirnya. Telinganya sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar desakan teman-temannya yang tidak kunjung berhenti sebelum Seungsik mengganti pilihannya. Ada sebuah pekikan ' _yes!_ '' kecil yang tertangkap oleh Seungsik sebelum tiga orang tadi dengan cepat membentuk lingkaran di hadapannya. 

Dari cara mereka berdiskusi sambil sesekali melongok ke arah lapangan saja Seungsik sudah punya firasat buruk. Ditambah lagi tawa histeris Hanse yang belum reda sampai mereka tidak lagi melingkar makin membuat Seungsik yakin bahwa tantangan yang diajukan teman-temannya (yang lebih mirip titisan iblis) kali ini akan membuatnya menyesal berhari-hari telah mengiyakan ajakan Subin untuk ikut bermain. 

"Oke," Chan yang berusaha menahan tawa mengubah posisi duduknya kembali menghadap Seungsik, "lo liat mereka yang lagi di lapangan itu kan?" Seungsik mengikuti arah gerak telunjuk Chan dan mengangguk.

"Nah, dare dari kita adalah," Chan mengucapkan kalimatnya lamat-lamat untuk mendramatisir, "setelah mereka selesai main nanti, lo harus cium—" _tuh kan._

"Chan yang bener aja lo," Seungsik buru-buru memotong kalimat yang belum selesai itu. Tawa Hanse dan Subin kembali meledak melihat Seungsik yang panik begitu kata pertama tantangannya terucap.

"—kapten tim sepakbola kita," sambung Hanse setelah berusaha mengontrol tawanya.

"—di tengah lapangan." Kalimat tantangan itu diselesaikan oleh Subin dengan seulas cengiran tanpa dosa. 

"Gila ya lo!" nada suara Seungsik yang meninggi membuat tawa ketiga temannya makin menjadi-jadi, "ogah!" 

"Kalau nggak mau sama kaptennya, ya udah ganti sama kipernya aja deh kalau gitu," timpal Chan dengan senyum lebarnya. Seungsik memijat pelipisnya mendengar tawaran yang diajukan Chan. Pilihan kali ini seperti makan buah simalakama. Sama saja buruknya. "Anak sepak bola tuh banyak ya. Kenapa sih pilihannya harus mereka berdua? Kenapa nggak Sejun, Jihoon, Minhyun, atau siapa gitu? Manajernya juga nggak papa deh asal bukan mereka berdua."

"Eits nggak bisa kak. Anak sepak bola yang lain tuh udah pada punya pacar. Kita kan nggak mau lo kena masalah gara-gara tod ini," seloroh Subin santai. Seungsik memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar kalimat (sok) perhatian dari Subin itu. Nggak mau kena masalah apanya. Toh siapapun yang ia pilih nantinya, tantangan ini pasti akan mendatangkan masalah bagi Seungsik. Ia tahu ketiga temannya ini pasti sengaja memilih dua orang yang punya sejarah buruk dengannya untuk membuat Seungsik menderita.

"Ayo jangan kelamaan milih. Nanti pertandingannya keburu selesai terus penontonnya keburu bubar," desak Hanse. Seungsik membelalakkan matanya, "gue harus cium dia pas penontonnya masih ada?" 

"Ya iyalah! Kalau udah sepi mah dimana serunya." Serangkaian umpatan lolos dari bibir Seungsik dan membuat teman-temannya makin puas tertawa. 

"Kalau lo tetep nggak mau nyium salah satu dari mereka, ya berarti lo siap bayarin kita makan sebulan full. Tinggal pilih aja mau yang mana," Chan mengingatkan penalti yang telah mereka sepakati sejak awal bila ada yang berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan maupun tantangan yang diajukan. Penyesalan Seungsik semakin berlipat sekarang. Kenapa juga tadi ia harus berkata ‘ _bayarinnya sebulan full lah!_ ’ dengan penuh percaya diri saat Hanse memberi ide untuk penalti dalam permainan mereka.

Tapi mau sebesar apapun rasa sesal Seungsik, waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali dan ia mau tak mau harus menentukan pilihannya. Seungsik menimbang-nimbang kembali tawaran yang diajukan. Memilih untuk menerima penalti tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena saat ini Seungsik sedang berusaha menyisihkan uangnya untuk membeli laptop baru (dan menambah tiga porsi lain setiap kali ia makan selama sebulan penuh tentu akan mengacaukan rencananya).

Jadi sekarang pilihannya tinggal mencium kiper atau kapten. Dua lelaki yang namanya menempati posisi teratas dalam daftar ‘ _Orang-yang-paling-ingin-Seungsik-hindari’_. 

Sang kiper adalah orang yang selama ini terus-terusan mengejar Seungsik meskipun sudah berkali-kali ditolak. Bila Seungsik memilih untuk menciumnya, ia khawatir kelakuan lelaki itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi karena merasa telah diberi kesempatan. Duh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seungsik bergidik ngeri.

Sementara pilihan lainnya, sang kapten, adalah lelaki yang digadang-gadang sebagai musuh abadi Kang Seungsik oleh seantero kampus. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti sejak kapan rivalitas mereka dimulai. Yang orang-orang tahu hanyalah kedua orang ini tidak pernah terlihat akur. Ada saja hal yang mereka ributkan, mulai dari masalah sesepele giliran antri di kantin sampai yang seserius posisi terakhir di tim debat yang akan berangkat ke Amerika. Tapi apa sih hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi dari mencium musuh sendiri? Paling-paling sang kapten akan mendorong Seungsik, menunjukkan muka tidak terimanya, dan hubungan mereka akan semakin memburuk (tapi Seungsik sih tidak peduli-peduli amat dengan yang satu ini).

Jadi akhirnya Seungsik memutuskan, “oke, gue pilih cium kaptennya aja”. Chan, Hanse, dan Subin sontak bersorak heboh. Seungsik bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan teman-temannya melihat mentari esok pagi ketika semua tantangan bodoh ini selesai.

***

Mata Seungsik mengikuti gerak lelaki bernomor punggung dua puluh empat yang sedang berlari menggiring bola. Sejurus kemudian, bola berhasil ditendang lurus ke arah gawang dan membuat lelaki itu dihamburi pelukan oleh teman-teman satu timnya. Seulas senyum lebar merekah saat teman-temannya bergantian menepuk kepalanya.

“GOOOOL,” pekikan Hanse dan Chan mengagetkan Seungsik. “Gila! Keren banget Kak Seungwoo!” seru Subin tidak kalah semangat. Mereka berempat kini sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sepak bola menunggu pertandingan persahabatan dengan universitas tetangga itu selesai.

Oh, omong-omong namanya Seungwoo, lelaki dengan ban kapten di lengan kiri yang baru saja sukses mencetak gol dan akan menjadi ‘target’ Seungsik hari ini. Banyak yang bilang kalau Seungwoo ini adalah wujud nyata dari deskripsi cowok-cowok sempurna yang tertulis di novel-novel teenlit. Ramah, fisik rupawan, otak cemerlang, suara menawan, pokoknya yang sering diasosiasikan dengan Seungwoo adalah adjektiva-adjektiva baik. Tak heran bila dalam kurun waktu setahun setelah resmi menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa, popularitasnya meroket dengan cepat.

Tapi buat Kang Seungsik, hanya satu kata sifat yang pas untuk menggambarkan seorang Han Seungwoo. Menyebalkan. Berurusan dengan Seungwoo menjadi hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini. Seungwoo selalu punya cara untuk memancing emosinya. Rasa-rasanya Seungsik tidak akan hidup tenang kecuali Seungwoo menghilang.

Suara peluit panjang tanda usainya permainan sore itu menyadarkan Seungsik dari lamunannya. Perutnya tiba-tiba mulas melihat para pemain yang mulai berhamburan pergi ke tepi lapangan. Seungwoo sendiri masih berada di tengah lapangan, berbincang akrab dengan beberapa pemain dari tim lawan. 

Sebuah sikutan dari samping kanan membuat Seungsik tiba-tiba mengaduh. "Udah kelar tuh, Kak! Waktunya menyelesaikan misi," ucap Subin sambil tersenyum. 

"Tempel sepuluh detik, abis itu cabut deh," Seungsik mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat yang dengan entengnya keluar dari mulut Hanse itu. "Good luck, Sik," yang ini Chan. Terkikik diantara kalimatnya.

Seungsik mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan. _'Cuma sepuluh detik, Seungsik. Lo pasti bisa. Sepuluh detik doang.'_ Ia berusaha keras mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Seungsik berusaha tidak mengindahkan tatapan yang datang dari sisa penonton yang masih duduk di tribun saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Seungwoo.

"Han Seungwoo!" panggilan nyaring Seungsik membuat semua orang yang tersisa di lapangan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, termasuk sang pemilik nama yang baru selesai berdiskusi dengan kapten tim lawan. Seungwoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat mendapati lelaki 180 senti yang menyerukan namanya itu kini berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Semburat kemerahan di area telinga Seungsik membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan padanya.

"Seungsik?"

"Please jangan tanya apa-apa, gue cuma butuh bantuan lo bentar," lirih Seungsik sambil mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat ke arah sang kapten. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pekikan dan seruan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka saat matanya mulai menutup dan bibirnya perlahan didekatkan pada milik Seungwoo. Perbedaan tinggi yang tidak signifikan membuat Seungsik tidak kesulitan mencapai bibir Seungwoo.

' _Sepuluh_ ,' Seungsik mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati, ' _sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam…_ ' Oke, lima detik tersisa dan Seungsik harusnya mulai bersiap untuk menjauhkan bibirnya.

Kalau saja ia tidak tiba-tiba merasa bibir bawahnya mulai dilumat oleh lelaki di depannya ini.

Seungsik buru-buru membuka matanya dan mendapati kelopak mata Han Seungwoo yang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti itu sedang tertutup sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Seungwoo yang entah sejak kapan ada di pinggang Seungsik menariknya mendekat. Otak Seungsik tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Semua hitungan mundurnya hancur berantakan. 

Bukan, bukan ini skenario yang dibayangkan oleh Seungsik.

Suara sorakan yang semakin menggila dari berbagai arah kembali menyadarkan Seungsik. Badan Seungwoo buru-buru didorongnya dan ciuman mereka pun ikut terputus. Seungsik bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan ritme jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan. Seungwoo baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu ketika Seungsik tahu-tahu membalik badan dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan sang kapten tim sepak bola itu sendiri di tengah riuhnya saut-sautan dan siulan para penonton sinetron dadakan hari itu.

Rasanya Seungsik ingin menghilang dari bumi saat itu juga. 

***

“Senyam senyum mulu, kesambet lo?"

Pertanyaan Sejun membuat Seungwoo yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di pinggir lapangan mendongak dan tertawa. “Kayaknya tiga hari ini mood lo bagus terus. Gara-gara kejadian di lapangan waktu itu, ya?” Seungwoo hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan. Dalam hati ia membenarkan tebakan Sejun.

“Padahal udah lewat tiga hari tapi video lo sama Kak Seungsik masih terus-terusan lewat di timeline gue tau, Kak,” Sejun meneguk sebotol air mineral sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, “di akun autobase twitter kampus juga masih diungkit terus.” 

“Lebay deh orang-orang. Kejadian gitu doang digede-gedein, kayak nggak pernah liat orang ciuman aja,” kata Seungwoo yang kini bangkit dari posisinya dan bersiap untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan rutin sepak bolanya dimulai. “Please lah kak, ini tuh yang ciuman bukan orang biasa, tapi dua musuh bebuyutan yang terkenal nggak pernah keliatan akur. Menurut gue wajar kali kalau orang-orang pada heboh,” ucap Sejun dengan nada tidak setuju. “Tetep aja lebay,” Seungwoo membalas dengan cepat, “lagian Seungsik juga bukan musuh gue.”

Ya, mau sesengit apapun persaingan dan perdebatan mereka selama ini, Seungwoo tidak pernah sekalipun membenci Seungsik ataupun menganggap lelaki itu sebagai musuhnya. Yang ada malah sebaliknya. Seungwoo justru menikmati setiap momen yang ia lewati bersama Seungsik selama ini, seabsurd apapun situasinya.

Seungwoo sendiri tidak ingat pasti sejak kapan perasannya mulai tumbuh begini. Tahu-tahu ada sebuah perasaan senang yang mampir tiap kali ia mendapati Seungsik sedang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengalahkannya. Perasaan itulah yang kemudian membuat Seungwoo dengan sengaja mencari-cari hal baru untuk dijadikan bahan ‘ribut’ bersama Seungsik. Jadi, ya… persaingan tidak berkesudahan yang dilihat orang lain selama ini cuma kedok Seungwoo agar ia selalu punya alasan untuk dekat dengan Seungsik.

Lagipula sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak seburuk asumsi orang-orang. Mereka sering kok berinteraksi layaknya sepasang teman biasa, tanpa ada tarikan urat ataupun bau-bau keributan lainnya. Tapi memang seringnya tidak di hadapan orang banyak. Bahkan tanpa banyak orang tahu, keduanya sempat dekat (sampai ke tahap saling menjadikan satu sama lain tempat cerita masalah pribadi masing-masing) sesaat sebelum Seungwoo berangkat ke Belanda untuk pertukaran pelajar semester lalu.

Namun begitu Seungwoo kembali ke negara asalnya, sikap Seungsik berubah. Ia jadi lebih susah untuk diajak berinteraksi. Bila ditanya hanya menjawab sekenanya. Bila digoda cuma melemparkan lirikan tajam tanpa sepatah katapun, bukannya membalas seperti biasanya. Itu juga selalu Seungwoo yang memulai. Kejadian di lapangan tempo hari mungkin adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam sebulan belakangan sejak kali terakhir Seungsik bicara dengannya.

“Dia nyium lo dalam rangka apa sih, Kak?” pertanyaan Sejun disela-sela pemanasan mereka mengingatkan Seungwoo bahwa ia masih belum tahu alasan dibalik perbuatan Seungsik yang menghebohkan satu kampus itu. “Nggak tahu juga gue.”

Sejun berdecih, “ya tanya lah.”

“Susah banget buat ketemu Seungsik sekarang. Gue udah cari kemana-mana tetep nggak ketemu-ketemu.”

“Chat lah! Teknologi tuh dipake.”

“Udah gue chat berkali-kali tapi nggak dibales, Jun. Eh, lo ngefollow twitter dia nggak? Gue pengen ngirim dm tapi kayanya akun gue diblock.”

“Lah, Kak Seungsik kan ngehapus semua akun socmednya? Kayaknya gara-gara banyak fans lo yang nyerang dia deh.”

Dan bertambahlah alasan Seungwoo untuk segera menemui Seungsik.

***

Hari itu memasuki hari ketujuh sejak kejadian di lapangan sepak bola berlalu. Dan Seungsik masih berusaha menghindari tempat-tempat ramai meskipun kasak-kusuk mengenai kejadian itu sudah mulai mereda. Termasuk untuk mengerjakan tugas seperti sekarang. Seungsik lebih memilih untuk merampungkan tugasnya di bagian belakang gedung fakultas hukum yang jarang dilewati orang dibanding di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Ia sudah lelah mendengar bisik-bisik yang dibarengi tatapan penuh selidik tiap kali ia melewati keramaian.

Dua jam berlalu dan Seungsik baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian ketika lengannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol kotak pensilnya dan membuat isinya bergulir keluar. Untung saja ada tangan lain yang sigap menangkap barang-barang Seungsik sebelum semuanya jatuh dari meja.

"Eh, makas— lo ngapain di sini?" Bukannya menjawab, orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu malah mengamati barang-barang Seungsik satu persatu sambil memasukkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Oh, lip balm lo belum ganti. Pantes aja rasanya masih sama."

"Han Seungwoo," Seungsik merebut lip balm berwarna peach miliknya dari tangan Seungwoo, "jangan sentuh barang-barang gue.” Yang diperingati malah tertawa sebagai respon. "Lo tuh kenapa sensi banget sih setiap ketemu gue?"

"Lo ngeselin." Singkat, padat, jelas dan menohok. Tapi Seungwoo tidak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tertawa lagi saat Seungsik mengucapkan dua kata itu.

"Masih kesel gara-gara seleksi MUN?"

"I already got over it, jadi berhenti ngungkit-ngungkit masalah itu lagi."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Udah dibilang juga, lo tuh ngeselin. Mending sekarang lo pergi deh, gue mau nugas. Nanti mood gue rusak." Seungsik berusaha kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya.

"Nggak mau ah,” Seungwoo menumpukan kepalanya di dagu dengan seulas senyum jahil, “nyari lo tuh susah, ya kali gue mau pergi gitu aja.” Butuh berhari-hari sampai akhirnya Seungwoo menemukan Seungsik. Berbekal insting dan rasa sok tahu, Seungwoo mencoba mendatangi beberapa tempat yang dulu pernah disebut Seungsik sebagai spot-spot favoritnya di kampus ini. Dan untungnya, Seungwoo menemukan yang ia cari setelah mendatangi tempat ketiga dalam daftarnya.

“Ngapain nyari gue? Kita nggak ada urusan apa-apa.”

“Banyak, Seungsik. Yang pertama, gue mau minta maaf kalau ada orang-orang bodoh yang nyerang lo dan bikin lo harus ngehapus semua akun sosmed lo. Yang kedua, Menurut lo gue nggak butuh penjelasan setelah tiba-tiba nyium gue di tengah lapangan?”

“Buat masalah sosmed gue, nggak ada kaitannya sama lo. Dan buat masalah di lapangan, itu cuma dare dari Chan, Subin, dan Hanse. Nggak ada maksud apa-apa,” Seungsik menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam, “harusnya yang butuh penjelasan itu gue. Maksud lo ngebales ciuman itu apa, Seungwoo?” Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama seminggu mengganjal di pikiran Seungsik keluar juga.

Seungwoo terdiam sejenak. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lelaki yang terlihat kesal itu, “selama ini gue suka sama lo, Sik,” kalimatnya dijeda lagi, “otak gue waktu itu tiba-tiba ngeblank saking bahagianya dan tanpa sadar malah ngelakuin itu. Maaf.” 

“Stop mainin perasaan gue, Seungwoo. Nggak lucu.”

“Gue nggak pernah punya niatan buat mainin perasaan lo, Sik.” Nada bicara Seungwoo terdengar sungguh-sungguh.

Seungsik mendengus mendengar kalimat Seungwoo. “Terus kenapa semester kemarin lo pergi exchange tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi setelah nyium gue? Kenapa lo nggak pernah sekalipun ngehubungin gue dan ngebiarin gue bingung sama perasaan gue sendiri?”

Seungwoo mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Seungsik. “Gue udah berusaha buat ngehubungin lo, Sik. Tapi nggak pernah ada balesan.” Seungwoo mengambil handphonenya untuk mencari percakapan yang sudah tertimbun beberapa bulan itu.

“Nih,” Seungwoo menyodorkan handphonenya yang menampilkan ruang obrolan berisi beberapa pesan terkirim darinya, “sehari setelah kita ciuman di belakang perpus, di hari gue pergi ke Belanda, sampe seminggu sebelum gue balik ke sini, gue selalu ngechat lo. Bahkan waktu gue ganti nomor baru di Belanda, orang pertama yang gue chat itu lo, Sik. Tapi lo lihat sendiri kan? Nggak ada satupun chat gue yang lo bales, Sik. Bahkan yang paling baru sekalipun.”

Seungsik terdiam. Seingatnya tidak sekalipun ia menerima puluhan pesan yang dikirim Seungwoo ini. “Gue… nggak pernah dapet semua chat ini,” ucapnya lirih.

“Maksud lo?”

Seungsik mencoba mencari pesan Seungwoo di kotak masuknya. Ia balik menyodorkan handponenya pada Seungwoo. “Nggak ada satupun chat dari lo setelah hari itu, Seungwoo.” Sama seperti milik Seungwoo, yang ada hanyalah pesan yang dikirimkan dari handpone Seungsik.

“Lo tau kan, kalau nomor hp gue ganti?” gerak jari Seungwoo terhenti.

“Hah? Bukan yang ini?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menunjukkan detail kontak Seungsik yang tersimpan di handponenya. Seungsik mengusap mukanya gusar. Seingatnya sesaat sebelum mereka berciuman di belakang perpustakaan, ia sudah menuliskan nomor handphonenya yang baru di telapak Seungwoo.

“Bego, pantesan chatnya nggak nyampe,” Seungsik merebut handphone Seungwoo dan segera mengetikkan nomor barunya lagi. “Nih udah gue simpen yang bener.”

Seungwoo kemudian tertawa setelah menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. “Astaga Sik, maaf banget. Ternyata selama ini gue yang tolol.”

“Untung sadar,” ucap Seungsik sambil mendengus.

“Tapi, Sik. Ini chat lo beneran?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menunjuk ruang obrolan di handpone Seungsik yang menampilkan deretan pesan yang tidak sampai pada sang penerima.

‘ _Seungwoo, are you not going to talk about us?_ ’

‘ _Seungwoo yang kemarin itu bercanda doang ya buat lo?_ ’

‘ _Lo mau pergi gitu aja tanpa ngomong apa-apa ke gue?_ ’

‘ _Kalau ternyata ini semua emang cuma mainan buat lo, well, fuck you, Han Seungwoo_. _Makasih udah bikin gue jatuh cinta sama orang tolol kaya lo._ ’

Seungsik buru-buru memasukkan handphonenya ke kantong jaketnya. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Seungwoo yang saat ini sedang berusaha menahan senyum. "Jadi yang bikin lo ngehindar waktu gue balik dari Belanda tuh ini, Sik?"

"Lo pikir aja sendiri," jawab Seungsik ketus. Ia masih bersikeras untuk tidak melihat ke arah Seungwoo.

“Seungsik,” panggil Seungwoo pelan, “selesai nugas, mau pacaran nggak?” Seungsik tidak menjawab dan pura-pura fokus mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

“Kalau diem aja gue anggep iya.” Masih belum ada jawaban juga dari Seungsik. Ia malah menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Senyum Seungwoo semakin lebar melihat Seungsik yang sedang berusaha bersikap normal itu.

“Seungsik salting ya? Itu muka lo merah banget.”

“Fuck off, Seungwoo.”

***

"Nih janji gue," Seungwoo menyodorkan tiga lembar tiket The Chainsmokers pada lelaki yang sedang tersenyum sumringah di depannya, "bilangin makasih juga ke Subin sama Hanse."

"Gue beneran nggak nyangka ide kalian bisa segila itu," Seungwoo terkekeh. Lelaki berlesung pipi yang sedang memasukkan tiket tadi ke dompetnya ikut tertawa. "Itu udah bener-bener opsi terakhir tau, Kak. Kita udah beneran mau nyerah kalau cara kemarin masih belum berhasil juga bikin Seungsik mau ngobrol lagi sama lo. Dia tuh beneran susah banget dipancing."

Seungwoo tersenyum simpul, "thanks ya, Chan. Kalau bukan karena kalian kayanya dia bakal beneran ngehindarin gue terus sampe lulus." Chan menyesap kopinya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Berarti sekarang semuanya udah clear kan? Kalian nggak bakal ribut lagi kan?"

Seungwoo teringat kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari Seungsik kemarin dan tersenyum kecil, "udah kok. Tenang aja, gue sama Seungsik beneran udah akur sekarang."


End file.
